universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Applejack
Battle Enterance Yeeee-Haaaw Applejack runs to the battlefield shouting her battle cry Moveset Neutral B: Apples Applejack will pick up two apples, Throw them up, and kick them behind her. It's a very fast projectile move. If someone is over you while she throws the apples upward, they will get damage Side B: Cider Applejack will skip with some cider on her head. If anyone hits you while she's skipping she will drop the cider creating a slip-trap. Press B again to stop and drink, which heals 10% damage. She can throw the empty cup Up B: Lasso Swingin' Applejack will get out her lasso, spin it, grab the top, and swoop sideways. The longer the twirl the stronger the swoop Down B: Apple Tree Applejack plants an apple tree and NO it's not like Villager's down B because when she attacks the tree Apples will fall, making them fall on opponents. 5 attacks and the tree will timber. Wait 5 seconds to plant another tree FINAL SMASH: Big Launch Applejack will launch the opponent off a launcher as seen in the episode: Applebucking season. It will instantly star K.O. opponents K.O. sounds KO1: AGH KO2: Darnit StarKO: NOOOOOO ScreenKO: WHA? Taunts Up: *Angrily points at the opponent* Don't you use your fancy mathematics to mutter the issue! Side: SOUP'S ON EVERYPONY!! Down: *Laughs* Victory Options Victory1: *Wipes apple juice off her lips after eating an apple* Victory2: *Dances* Victory3: How do you like THEM Apples? Lose: *Sorrowed* Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks AAA Combo- Punches Two Times Dash Attack- Headbutt Tilt Attacks Side- Buck Up- Wave Down- Hoof sweep Smashes Side- Apple explosion Up- ??? Down- ??? Aerials N-Air - ??? F-Air - Push forward B-Air - ??? U-Air - ??? D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws Grab- Lasso Pummel- Punch Forward- Punch forward Back- Buck Up- ??? Down- ??? Others Ledge attack: ??? 100% ledge attack: ??? Front attack: ??? Back attack: ??? Trip attack: ??? Victory Theme Friendship is Magic theme Logo Kirby Hat Applejack's Hat and hair Trophy TBA Snake Codec Snake: That Pony. With the Hat Otacon: Yes. That's Applejack. She's part of the Mane Six and is in charge of the food. Watch out for her Apples and Apple cider Snake: She throws apples as weapons huh? Are you kidding me? Otacon: Oh wait...Here's the best part...Those apples may have a chance of restoring your health Snake: Edible ammunition huh? Times sure have changed Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Colors and Costumes Default Red (Big M) ® Blue (RD) (B) Green (Granny Smith) (G) Yellow (Applebloom) Bandit Jack (Black Hat and scarf) Maplejack (Cartoon Network's MAD Applejack from Cowboys and Equestrians) Gallery Trivia *Applejack's voice actress is Ashleigh Ball, who also did Rainbow Dash, Oopsie Bear, and Blythe Baxter *There was an error on the first win screen where Logan showed the Prototype win screen Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Toon Category:My Little Pony Category:Cute Characters Category:Earth Pony Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Southern Category:The Pinkie Show Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Lojo Favorite Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Starter Characters Category:Tomboy Category:Girls with Boy names Category:Hat Wearer Category:Not a cereal Category:Lojo's List of Females he has a crush on Category:Stage Characters Category:Equestrian Category:Yuri'd by Fanboys Category:Assist Trophies Category:Strong Character Category:MLG Category:Lawl Toon 64 Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Underrated Characters Category:Honesty Category:Super Smash Bros Lawl Rebuuted related Category:Super Smash Bros Lawl Rebuuted Movesets Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Farmer Category:Theresnoname's Smash Bros. Lawl